


Daddy

by Jewels2876



Series: Destroyer Chris Collection [2]
Category: Destroyer (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: HBC Kinktober Day 6
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Reader
Series: Destroyer Chris Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970248
Comments: 2





	Daddy

You knew he had been watching you from the minute you moved in. You didn’t mind; one look at his short hair and full beard highlighting his perfect pink lips and you were hooked. There were a few times when you watched him, stripping out of his clothes some nights. One night when you had met coworkers out for drinks, you had come back to see him lying on his bed, stroking a sizeable cock. From then on you did whatever you could to draw his attention. You wanted him; you wanted to taste his heavy cock in your mouth, and you wanted to see his response to that one word that made your panties damp.

You watched now as he scurried around his room, yanking off his shirt and replacing it with a new one, before leaving. He knew what floor you were on, and the post-it notes you had already left would point the way. Sure enough, you heard one hard knock on your door; you slipped on the robe you had left on the corner of the bed, tying it as you approached the door. You spied through the peephole to be sure, then opened the door. He drank in your form, his face as neutral as possible, though his eyes were quickly darkening. You ushered him in. He looked around the living room, waiting to follow your lead. You extended a hand. “Hi I’m y/n.” Your voice was like whiskey and Chris was more entranced by the second.

He took your hand. “Hi. I’m Chris. Nice to meet you.” Your laugh was low and a bit raspy.

“I think that’s enough pleasantries, don’t you agree?” Chris nodded, swallowing thickly as he remembered what your body looked like under the robe. This time you led him to the bedroom and drew the curtains shut. He turned to you with a grin.

“You planned this.”

You nodded and untied the robe, leaving it hang open. “You’ve been giving me quite the show, so I thought I’d give you one.” You let the robe drop from your shoulders, leaving you naked in front of him. Chris sighed as he looked you up and down.

“Ah princess you have no idea what kind of thoughts I’ve had about you.” Chris’s eyes continued to rake up and down your body, unsure of where or how to start.

“Oh I’d love to hear those ideas of yours daddy,” you purred.

Chris’s heart sped up and his mouth dried. “What did you call me?”

“Daddy? Sorry, would you prefer something…?”

He palmed his crotch, his cock straining against his jeans. “No, I just… I mean… wow, okay I’m being real smooth here.” He chuckled and the tension in the room seemed to ebb for just a moment. You laughed along with him, as your shoulders dropped and you started playing with the rings on your fingers. 

“Maybe I could pick up where I left off?” you offered. Chris could only nod, remembering exactly what you were doing. You walked over to the door of the ensuite bathroom, grabbing the clean dildo from the counter and turned on the bedside lamp. Then you slid onto the bed, making sure you were smack in the middle. Chris ran a hand over his face, trying to remember how to talk around a beautiful woman like yourself. You smiled softly and patted the bed beside you. “You can sit; I don’t bite… hard,” you teased. Another chuckle from Chris and he took the offered seat.

“Can I… see that?” You handed over the dildo. He marveled at how realistic it looked and felt. “Just a fair warning, I’m a bit wider than this guy here.”

Your jaw dropped just a hair at the thought, but you quickly recovered. You took the toy away from Chris placing it on the opposite side of you. You turned onto your right side, your eyes half-closed; your left hand started stroking your hip before moving higher and cupping your left breast. You sighed and closed your eyes completely as you took your nipple between your fingers, gently rolling it before giving it a light pinch.

Chris didn’t dare breath as he watched your hand, fascinated as to where it would go next. You kept the attention on your breast for a bit, mewling and sighing which was music to his ears. Your hand then dropped to the valley between your breasts, down to your stomach and back up. You rolled onto your back as your hand travelled lower just back your stomach, then back up again to your breast. Chris’s hand trembled as he reached out to touch your right arm, not wanting to interfere with the show you were giving him.

Your eyes opened and you turned to him. He could see your eyes were already darkened; your tongue darted out to wet your lower lip before you spoke. “Yes daddy?”

“Can I kiss you kitten?”

You smiled and purred again. “Yes please.” Chris leaned forward, slanting his mouth over yours. Chris’s head swam at your heady taste; his tongue teased your lower lip and you opened, letting his tongue invade you as your left hand moved past your mound, gently finding your clit. You moaned and Chris deepened the kiss as you alternate rubs and flicks. Chris pulled back to catch a breath; his gaze was distracted by the movements of your hand. He tilted his head towards your core and studied your movements before tearing his gaze away.

“May I?” You nodded, your eyes still closed, as his fingers cautiously reached out. You gasped as his rough fingers glided over your right thigh and found your clit easily. He rubbed it gently just as you had. 

A groan escaped your lips. “Yes.” Chris picked up the pace a bit, adding a bit of a flick here and there. Your head swam as your core tightened around nothing. “Please daddy.”

Chris kept his hand moving as he switched to move between your legs. He dropped to his knees and admired his handiwork. You were dripping and he leaned in to swipe his tongue from end to end. You arched off the bed and gasped. “Oh daddy, yes!” 

Chris’s ears started to ring with your cries as he continued to lick you up and down, then teasing your clit with his tongue. Your hands reached down to grab his hair, urging him on. Chris replaced his tongue with two of his fingers; your velvety walls grasped him and he hummed as his tongue continued its assault on your clit.

“Daddy, I’m going to come,” you eked out between cries. Chris doubled down his efforts and inserted a third finger, pressing on your g-spot. You came hard and fast, your vision going white as you screamed in pleasure. Chris slowed his touches until you came back down, gripping his hair again trying to gently push him off. Chris took the hint and pulled back. He felt in his back pocket for the condom he had shoved in there as he left his apartment. He pulled it out and laid it on the bed next to your limp form. He quickly shoved his pants and boxers off, revealing his impressive cock. You whimpered at the sight; it was completely erect and leaking precum. Chris gave himself a few firm strokes before sheathing his cock. He took position between your legs again, pressing the tip just at your entrance. You gasped at the feeling then moaned wantonly. “Please?” you begged.

“Please what kitten?” He pressed just a little more. You spread your legs further, letting him push in further.

“Please…daddy.” You opened your eyes and locked your gaze with Chris. He filled you with one final push. You squeezed him, urging him deeper. Chris groaned as your pussy milked him.

“Kitten you feel so tight and warm.” His fingers dug into your hips as he slowly moved in and out of you. Each thrust in he delved deeper and harder. You cried out his name for the first time that night. “God, Chris!” He wasn’t sure which name was turning him on more. Either name spurred him on until you went stiff beneath him, mouth wide and head thrown back. His movements back sloppy as his orgasm ripped through him moments later, filling the condom. He sighed and loosened his grip on you, dropping his head to your chest.

You both laid there for a moment recovering. The room was quieter than before with only the sounds of your breathing. Chris slipped out of you and you moaned; you knew you would still feel him the next day. 

“So…,” Chris started. “That was amazing!”

You turned onto your left side and gifted him with a winning smile. “Amazing doesn’t even begin to cover it.” You dipped your head down for a moment, belying the confidence you seemed to have earlier in the evening. “Think maybe we could do this again?”

Chris knew what you meant but couldn’t help but tease. “Right now? Well kitten, I’ll need a couple of minutes but I think I can go a second round.”

You slapped his chest lightly with a giggle. “Well that too! But I mean, we could do this whenever we need an itch to scratch? Unless you have someone…” Chris leaned over to stop you with a kiss. It was short but sweet.

“I don’t have someone, so I would happy to do this again. And again.” He pulled you into him and let you snuggle close. “And again.”


End file.
